deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/BattleGames1's Season of War Episode 8 - Unique Units Showdown: Age of Empires II vs Rise of Nations
And so begins another epic showdown - this time between two of the biggest historical RTS video games to hit the shelves of video game nerds in the early 2000s. With the introduction of these games as well as that of Empire Earth and Civilisation came the introduction of a particularly 'unique' game mechanic - the Unique Unit, which basically represents a warrior or military force that played a very historical role for a particular faction/civilisation/empire. In this battle we will be examining at least 30 different types of them native to the medieval/renaissance-era (i.e. the Castle/Imperial Age in AoE terminology; the Medieval/Gunpowder Age in RoN terminology) of human history. AGE OF EMPIRES II, the second installment of the iconic Microsoft series that saw the Age of Kings, the Rise of the Conquerors, the Forgotten Kingdoms, the African Kingdoms and the Rise of the Rajas - taking gamers through a wonderful journey throughout medieval history around the world vs RISE OF NATIONS, the off-shoot Microsoft-rproduced hybrid RTS/TBS game that had gamers scrambling for territory and securing Thrones and Patriots in their never-ending quest to Conquer the World while taking them through the entirety of human history around the world WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? Let's Meet the Warriors Age of Empires II Unique Units These are the Unique Units exclusive to the Age of Empires II game Age of Kings and its expansions to date. NOTE: Not included in this line-up are the shared UUs (Condottiero, Genitour and Imperial Skirmisher), the Ship UUs (Longboat, Turtle Ship and Caravel) and the non-combat UU (Missionary) Melee Infantry Woad Raider= Unique Unit for the Celts in Age of Kings Woad is a plant found in the British Isles from which a blue pigment can be extracted. Celtic warriors painted themselves with this pigment prior to battle to look more fearsome and unnerve their enemies. Celtic warriors had been raiding more developed areas of Britain and Europe since ancient times. The Scots, for example, were originally Irish raiders who took lands from the Picts in north Britain that became Scotland. When the English sought to conquer the Celts inhabiting Ireland, Wales, and Scotland during the Middle Ages, the Celts were at a great disadvantage against the English mounted knights. The Celts often turned to guerrilla tactics, raiding English settlements and withdrawing before English armies arrived. Raiders painted with woad devastated the borderlands. A renowned woad raider was William Wallace of Scotland who rampaged through Northern England for a decade. Main Weapon: Battle Axe Armour: La Tene Shield |-| Throwing Axeman= Unique Unit for the Franks in Age of Kings The francisca throwing axe was so named because it was the preferred weapon of the Franks during ancient times. They continued to use the axe into the Dark Ages and their warriors were especially noted for their ability to throw this axe in battle. The axe was well balanced and could be hurled a good distance by a strong man. Franks carried several axes into battle, holding on to one for hand-to-hand combat. As they advanced they could pick up axes thrown previously to replenish their supply of missiles. Throwing axemen were especially good against light troops wearing little armor. Carrying axes was also useful for dismantling fortifications. Main Weapon: Francisca Throwing Axe Armour: Plated Mail Hauberk, Nasal Helmet |-| Huskarl= Unique Unit for the Goths in Age of Kings Within the Germanic tribes that overran the Western Roman Empire and brought in the Dark Ages, including the Goths, tribal leaders kept a personal retinue of warriors known as huskarls. These men served their chiefs fanatically in return for a large share in any plunder the tribe could grab. Huskarls trained for battle continuously and had few other duties. A chief had to be successful in acquiring plunder, however, or risk being removed or abandoned. As the Dark Ages progressed, huskarls were absorbed into the feudal system as vassals of lords. They remained a lord's or king's personal fighting force but often became responsible for their own support on lands given to them by their chief. This system replaced much of the sharing of plunder. Main Weapon: Saxon Longsword Armour: Chainmail Hauberk, Nasal Helmet, Kite Shield |-| Samurai= Unique Unit for the Japanese in Age of Kings When knights were coming into dominance as lords and warriors in Europe, a similar social and military change was taking place simultaneously in Japan. A weak central government and a scramble for control of land gave rise in Japan to a local military ruling class called the samurai. These men of noble birth trained continuously in the military acts, as well as various cultural arts, They put great emphasis on honor and tradition, as did European knights with the code of chivalry. Samurai fought with a variety of weapons, including the bow and their unique curved swords made of the strongest steel. They sought out high-ranking enemies on the battlefield for personal duels and were trained to seek death in battle to increase their aggression and avoid hesitancy. Main Weapon: Tachi Armour: Steel and Leather Lamellar, Kabuto Helmet |-| Teutonic Knight= Unique Unit for the Teutons in Age of Kings At the height of the Christian Crusades into the Holy Land, German crusaders formed an order of warrior monks called the Teutonic Knights. This order gave up crusading in the Eastern Mediterranean and turned its attention to Eastern Europe. Through conquest they brought Christianity to the Baltic region and forests of what became Prussia. They built castles from which they could control the surrounding countryside. The Teutonic Knights were committed warriors who carved out an empire that lasted into the twentieth century. Main Weapon: Falchion Armour: Chainmail Hauberk, Heaume Helmet |-| Berserk= Unique Unit for the Vikings in Age of Kings Late in the eighth century Viking sea raiders from Scandinavia appeared suddenly in Northern Europe. They raided and plundered coastal communities for the next 150 years. Most of the progress made by Charlemagne in uniting Northern Europe and beginning a rebirth of civilization was erased by the turmoil they caused. The Vikings were known for their great seamanship and ferocity in battle. Witnesses claimed that Viking warriors would occasionally go "berserk" and attack with nearly inhuman zeal, oblivious to all danger. Such behavior was terrifying to behold and very difficult to withstand. The ability to go mad with battle lust was a powerful attribute during a period of widespread superstition. Main Weapon: Long-Bearded Axe Armour: Viking Round Shield, Steel Nasal Helmet, Mail Shirt |-| Jaguar Warrior= Unique Unit for the Aztecs in The Conquerors A rank of Aztec fighter was the Jaguar Warrior, who was heavily armed and armored. Their role was probably to be the heavy infantry of the army and to engage the enemy main body. They likely had the advantage in combat against lighter troops that were caught off-guard or foolish enough to engage the heavier Jaguar Warrior. These warriors wore jaguar headpieces and clothing that represented jaguar fur. The jaguar was chosen as the totem for warriors because it was the fiercest predator in the Central American jungles. In combat, they used an obsidian-bladed sword known as a macana. Although it lacked the penetration power of steel weapons, the macana was able to keep a razor-sharp edge. The best of the Jaguar Warriors were promoted to Elite status. These were veterans of demonstrated skill who carried the best weapons and were the best fighting soldiers available. Main Weapon: Macana/Macuahuitl Armour: Ichcahuipilli Cotton Armor, Cuauchimalli Shield, Cuacalalatli Helmet |-| Kamayuk= Unique Unit for the Inca in The Forgotten The Kamayuk is a halberdier-like soldier with long hair, wearing a golden helmet decorated with plumes and a golden circular chest shield. His spear is around twice his height and held vertically when at rest. In an Inca army, a Kamayuk was an officer in charge of lesser soldiers such as a slinger or archer. Lesser Kamayuks blew conch shell trumpets or beat drums. Lesser Kamayuks had designations before the titles, such as Choru or Pachac. The highest Kamayuks were simply called Kamayuks. Although the weapons varied to which ethnic group or region a soldier belonged (e.g. Amazon troops mostly used bows and arrows), the Cusco high ranking soldiers used bronze tipped spears as symbols of power. Main Weapon: Bronze-tipped Macana Spear Armour: Hulcana Chest Shield, Plumed Uma Chucu Helmet, Cotton Tunic Armour w/ Rear Wooden Plates |-| Shotel Warrior= Unique Unit for the Ethiopians in The African Kingdoms The shotel is a sword shaped like sickle originated in Ethiopia. Its unique design allows the user to reach around the shield and wound an enemy's vital body parts. Against cavalry, the shotel was also used by foot soldiers to hook and pull cavalry warriors off their horse. Its straight part is about 30 inches (76.2 cm) in length and 40 inches (101.6 cm) in its curved part (563). The sheath is made of leather. Main Weapon: Shotel Armour: Leather clothing |-| Karambit Warrior= Unique Unit for the Malay in Rise of the Rajas Karambit or kerambit is a curved-shaped knife of Indonesian origin. According to local folklores, the design of karambit was inspired from tiger claw. Originally designed for hunting and agricultural purpose, the karambit was later weaponized. The karambit's unique design allows its user to change fighting ranges without body movement and deliver multiple strikes with only one arm movement. Main Weapon and Ammo: Karambit daggers (two of them) Armour: N/A |-| Gbeto= Unique Unit for the Mali in African Kingdoms In Fon language (a language native to Benin, a small West African nation), the word gbeto means "huntress". The military unit known as the Gbeto were created by King Houegbadja who first used them as elephant hunters. His son, King Agaja used them as his own royal bodyguard and later as militia which he used to conquer the neighboring kingdom of Whydah. Some of the Amazons volunteered to join, though other were forced into service by their fathers or husbands, some Amazons were recruited from the king's wives which numbered around hundred. Members of the Amazons were not allowed to have children or be married (though those who were married to the king were exempt of this rule). They held a sacred status due to Fon belief in their version of voodoo and thus were held in high regard, allowing them to climb the social ladder of Dahomey. Main Weapon: Mambele hybrid throwing dagger/axe Armour: Leather clothing Ranged Infantry Longbowman= Unique Unit for the Britons in Age of Kings The longbow was very tall, 5 or 6 feet long, and crafted from a single piece of wood, commonly yew. It fired 3-foot-long arrows at a great range and, in the hands of an expert, could be extremely accurate. Edward I (Longshanks) of England grasped the value of this weapon and the English thereafter employed large contingents of longbowmen in their Middle Age armies. All sports other than archery were banned on Sundays in Britain to ensure that archers practiced. The long bow was used effectively in long-range barrages against massed troops, firing thin pointed arrows called bodkins that could pierce armor. Arrows were fired simultaneously by thousands of archers and aimed at a distant area rather than a specific target. Enemy troops within the area were forced to receive the barrage with no cover but their armor and shields. The barrage caused casualties and reduced enemy morale. The most famous examples of this tactic were the great English victories at Crécy, Poitiers, and Agincourt during the Hundred Years War. French knights recalled with horror the awful sound of thousands of arrows in flight and the sky turning dark from their shafts Main Weapon and Ammo: English Longbow - Short Bodkin Arrows, Barbed Arrows Armour: Chainmail Hauberk, Barbute Helmet |-| Chu-Ko-Nu= Unique Unit for the Chinese in Age of Kings The crossbow was invented in China in ancient times and the chu ko nu was an improved crossbow invented there during European Middle Ages. The chu ko nu was something like a semi-automatic crossbow. It was fitted with a magazine of bolts. When the operator pulled back the bowstring, a new bolt was automatically loaded. When the bowstring reached its limit, the weapon fired automatically. The operator pulled back as quickly as he could to maintain a rapid fire. The weaknesses of the weapon were a short range and weaker power compared to larger single-shot crossbows. The effective range of this weapon is around 60 m, although it can be fielded at a distance of 120 m. The bolts could be dipped in poison due to the low penetrating power of the arrows. Main Weapon and Ammo: Repeating Crossbow - Crossbow Bolts Armour: Bronze and Leather Lamellar Breastplate, Bronze Helmet |-| Janissary= Unique Unit for the Turks in Age of Kings Some of the best units in the Turkish armies were the janissaries. These men were slaves captured as children and raised under Islam to be fanatical warriors. They wore distinctive white headgear and marched into battle accompanied by music. They fought on foot with a variety of weapons, including early firearms when these weapons reached the Middle East. The military was their entire life and they took great pride in their ability. They led the successful assault into Constantinople and the unsuccessful Turkish attacks against Malta and Vienna. Main Weapon and Ammo: Matchlock Musket (for the purpose of this match even if the image shows it has a hand cannon), Musket Balls Armour: Zirh Gomlek/Mail and Plate Coat NOTE: Yes I know in-game they replace Hand Cannoneers but I highly doubt that even in real life the Janissaries used hand cannons for combat. |-| Slinger= Unique Unit for the Incas in The Forgotten Slingers were light troops who threw stones at the enemy, causing casualties and disrupting formations. A barrage of heavy stones could cause wounds and bone fractures. The stone was held in a cloth sling and swung in a vertical loop to build centrifugal force. One end of the sling was released, launching the stone. Slingers were an alternative to archers and javelin men. They threw stones of different weights, depending on the range to the target. Roman art shows slingers throwing rocks the size of grapefruit, probably at short range. Specially shaped stones could be thrown accurately to a respectable distance. Since archery was rare among the Mesoamerican/Andean civilisations, the Inca warriors resorted to the art of slinging (with their slings made out of alpaca and llama wool) for their long-ranged attacks - doing so with great skill. Main Weapon and Ammo: Huaraca Sling, Stones Armour: Uma Chucu Helmet, Cotton Tunic Armour w/ Rear Wooden Plates |-| Genoese Crossbowman= Unique Unit for the Italians in The Forgotten The Genoese crossbowmen were were a famous military corps of the Middle Ages, which acted both in defence of the Republic of Genoa (where they were also trained at), and as mercenaries for other Italian or European powers. Armed with crossbows made in Genoa by the Balistai Corporation, they fought both on land and in naval battles. They carried daggers, crossbows, a chain mail shirt, and large shields called pavises. After firing, the crossbowmen would hide behind their pavises while reloading. This protected them from other ranged attacks. The Genoese crossbowmen also participated in the Crusades and Hundred Years War. Main Weapon and Ammo: Composite Crossbow, Crossbow Bolts, Rondel Dagger Armour: Kettle Helmet, Gorget, Chainmail Hauberk, Pavise Shield |-| Plumed Archer= Unique Unit for the Mayans in The Conquerors The natives of Central America had developed the bow and used it in combat. Their bow technology was not far advanced, however, in comparison to the Asian composite bow or English longbow. Archers could be ordered to wound when capture of enemies was more important than killing. Like all other Mayan warriors, archers wore distinctive costumes so commanders could distinguish their troops and place the right group where needed. The status of archers was low in comparison to other warrior ranks, so men of lower standing and skill entered their ranks. Men of status and ambition joined the ranks of the Eagle Warrior where they could have the opportunity to take captives. The better skilled and experienced bowmen became Elite Plumed Archers. They were especially important when absolute victory was required because they had the ability to kill enemies quickly and break enemy army morale under a barrage of well-aimed arrows. Main Weapon and Ammo: Mayan Simple Bow, Obsidian-Tipped Arrows Armour: Cotton and Rawhide Body Armour, Plumed Helmet |-| Rattan Archer= Unique Unit for the Vietnamese in Rise of the Rajas Rattan (from the Malay rotan and also known as manila, malacca or manau) is a type of liana native to South-East Asia. Most rattans differ from other palms in having slender stems, 2–5 cm diameter and superficially look like bamboo. Although used for other purposes such as furniture and medicine, rattan has also been used to make weapons due to their durability and resistance to splintering. Such weapons include canes, staves and bows & arrows. Archery in medieval Vietnam might not have been anything special compared to European and African advancements but it can presumed such archers were highly skilled compared to the rest of Asian archers due to their victories over the Khmer, Champa, Song and Yuan Empires in the Middle Ages Main Weapon and Ammo: Rattan Simple Bow, Rattan Arrows Armour: Leather lamellar armour, Rattan Bucklet Shield, Rattan Conical Hat Melee Cavalry Cataphract= Unique Unit for the Byzantines in Age of Kings The Byzantine army carried on many of the military traditions of the old Roman Empire into the Middle Ages. This was a professional force that was well trained and well led. Officers studied tactics and command. The army was organized into formal units that maintained their own traditions for centuries. The best units in the Byzantine army were partially armored cavalrymen called cataphracts. They fought with several weapons, including the bow and sword. With plains to the east and north of their empire, the cataphract was ideally suited for combat against the unarmored cavalry of their enemies. The Byzantine army went into decline partially because it lost the plains of Asia Minor from which it had drawn both horses and cavalrymen for service as cataphracts. Main Weapon and Ammo: Spathi Sword Armour: Plated Mail, Bascinet Helmet, Scale Horse Armour |-| War Elephant= Unique Unit for the Persians in Age of Kings The last civilization in the Middle East to employ war elephants was Persia, who got their elephants from India. The war elephant was a powerful complement to an army, especially against troops with no experience against them. They were very difficult to kill, but remained difficult to control also. If they could be directed into an enemy formation, the enemy troops almost always fell back in disarray. Although the War Elephants do not have riders in-game, they will have armed riders for the purposes of this battle. Main Weapon: Indian Elephant, Dory Spear Armour: Plated Armour (Elephant), Mirror Armour & Bronze Helmet (Rider) |-| Mameluke= Unique Unit for the Saracens in Age of Kings The mamelukes were slaves trained as warriors by various Arab leaders, partially because early believers in Islam would not fight each other. Slave warriors got around this ban. The mamelukes were well trained and highly motivated. A mameluke army from Egypt won a rare victory against the Mongols in Syria, turning these barbarian horsemen back from the Nile and North Africa. In time the mamelukes rose up against their Arab rulers and took control themselves. When Napoleon invaded Egypt in the eighteenth century, he defeated a mameluke army at the Battle of the Pyramids. Although Mamelukes ride camels in-game, they will more accurately ride horses for the purposes of this battle. Furthermore, they are depicted as throwing the scimitars for their attack but since throwing swords is stupid, they will not do so for the purposes of this battle. Main Weapon: Scimitar (two of them actually with one wielded in hand, and one in reserve) Armour: Chichak Helmet, Mail and Plate Coat Armour |-| Tarkan= Unique Unit for the Huns in The Conquerors The use of the stirrup by the Huns gave them a technological advantage against other armies when they advanced toward the west in the 3rd century. They could set themselves in their stirrups and charge into a target with a lance. The impact of the lance point transferred the force of the combined moving man and horse, thanks to the stirrup. With rare exceptions (notably Alexander’s Companion cavalry) horsemen prior to this had rarely been effective with a lance or spear. The appearance of thousands of barbarian cavalry using spears so effectively forced dramatic change in warfare at the end of antiquity. The Roman legions were forced to put more emphasis on cavalry in support of their legions and eventually hire barbarian horsemen as mercenaries. Heroes of Hunnic, and later Mongolian, armies were known as Tarkans. The best of the Hunnic light horsemen were Elite Tarkan warriors. They rode hard, hit with surprise, and could withdraw as quickly if the situation was not advantageous. The mobility of the Elite Tarkan warriors made them devastating raiders, but their light cavalry status put them at a disadvantage against heavily armored horsemen in close combat. Main Weapon: Flaming Torch (Wooden Club), Lasso Armour: Leather Lamellar, Iron and Leather Helmet |-| Imperial Camel= Unique Unit for the Indians in The Forgotten The heavy camel was an especially experienced warrior and camel rider who wore some armor. They were used by desert civilizations of the Middle East who fought against archers from the Byzantine Empire and horse archers raiding down from the steppes of Asia. The Rajputs of kingdoms like Mewar and Marwar regularly employed camels in their armies. Their most prominent use was for transport, but their use as a fighting unit was not uncommon. Riders during this period commonly used lances but it isn't much of a stretch to visualise camel riders wielding swords. Main Weapon: Sirohi Sword Armour: Khud Helmet, Mighfar Chainmail, Dhal Shield |-| Huszar= Unique Unit for the Magyars in The Forgotten Hussars were light cavalry soldiers in the middle ages. They had little armor, but they were fast enough to chase down their weaker or inferior enemies. The Magyars, however, had exceptional Hussars. Their uniform was decorated with many Scythian symbols that date back thousands of years before the settlement of the Hungarian people in the Carpathian Basin. Fear was as much of an essential weaponry of the Hungarian hussar as the pike and the sword. All officers were noble, but any soldier could become an officer and subsequently noble through heroic service. Main Weapon: Kolpya Lance Armour: Hungarian Targe, Sallet Helmet, Plated Mail |-| Boyar= Unique Unit for the Slavs in The Forgotten A boyar was a member of the highest rank of the feudal Bulgarian, Kievan, Moscovian, Wallachian and Moldavian and later, Romanian aristocracies, second only to the ruling princes (in Bulgaria, tsars), from the 10th century to the 17th century. The rank has lived on as a surname in Russia, Ukraine and Romania, and in Finland, where it is spelled Pajari. The word is likely derived from the plural form of the Bulgarian title boila ("noble"), bolyare, which is attested in Bulgar inscriptions and rendered as boilades or boliades in the Greek of Byzantine documents. Main Weapon and Ammo: Bardiche Axe Armour: Bronya Plate Armour, Kolpak Helmet, Chaldar Horse Armour Ranged Cavalry Mangudai= Unique Unit for the Mongols in Age of Kings The Mongols were united by Genghis Khan, who took them off on a campaign of conquest that reached from the Pacific to the Mediterranean to Central Europe. The Mongols were superb horsemen and each warrior kept a stable of ponies so that fresh mounts were always available. The strength of the Mongol armies was the horse archer firing a composite bow from the saddle. The best of these archers, called the mangudai, used great tactics to catch enemies at a disadvantage. They used feints and traps to wear out enemy cavalry and shoot it to pieces. Slower troops could be shot to pieces at range with little risk. Enemy armies were exhausted and shattered without ever coming to grips with the elusive mangudai. The main weakness of the Mongol army was that only great leaders could keep it together. When the great Khan or later leaders died, the army dissolved into factions bickering for primacy Main Weapon and Ammo: Mongol Recurve Bow, Mongol Arrows Armour: Leather Lameller, Iron and Leather Helmet |-| Conquistador= Unique Unit for the Spanish in The Conquerors Spanish adventurers who set off to conquer the New World became known as Conquistadors. These men were an assortment of disposed sons of the nobility and soldiers of fortune looking for adventure and loot. Most were soldiers without employment. They arrived in the New World with a great technical advantage in weapons over the natives who could not stand up to steel swords, firearms, and mounted lancers. The horse was particularly terrifying to the first natives who encountered it. Mounted men were thought to be some sort of new creature, half man and half four-legged beast. Thanks to the spread of European diseases before them and advantageous use of native allies on occasion, ridiculously small armies of Conquistadors conquered with relative ease the two great American civilizations, the Aztecs and the Incas. Within the ranks of the European adventurers who invaded the New World there were soldiers of superior ability and determination who became the Elite Conquistadors. These were the men who lead the charges against seemingly insurmountable odds and triumphed due to their superior weapons and grim resolve. Main Weapon and Ammo: Arquebus, Arquebus Balls, Small Shot Pellets Armour: Morion Helmet, Steel Cuirass |-| Elephant Archer= Unique Unit for the Indians in The Forgotten Ancient Indians were the first people who tame elephants, roughly around 4,000 years ago in Indus valley for agricultural purpose. The first military application of elephants dates from around 1100 BC and is mentioned in several Sanskrit hymns. War elephants were used either to charge and trample enemy troops directly, or to carry archers and spear throwers who can attack from the top from behind a caged seat. The elephant's sheer height and mass offered considerable protection for their riders. Main Weapon and Ammo: Indian Elephant, Recurve Composite Bow, Indian Arrows Armour: Plated Armour |-| Camel Archer= Unique Unit for the Berbers in The African Kingdoms Camel archers are marksmen wielding bows mounted on camels. Most commonly they are considered a part and form of Arab archery. They took their popularity in the Crusades, used in the Middle East. Saladin, the leader of Arabia from 1174 to 1193, was known, or rather believed to use camels as a substitute for other ways of transport, such as the more common horse. Historically, the Berbers were well known for raiding desert settlements, utilising the quick speed and movement of the camel on desert sand to great effect. Main Weapon and Ammo: Composite Bow, Arab/North-African Arrows Armour: Leather scale lamellar, Soft-quilted fabric overshirt |-| Ballista Elephant= Unique Unit for the Khmer in Rise of the Rajas The elephant is one of the most important military animals in the Khmer era. Chinese records show that Suryavarman II (1113-1150) had a force of no fewer than 200,000 elephants. Several surviving reliefs from 12th and early 13th centuries also show that the Khmer mounted ballistas or crossbows on elephants, at least experimentally, to be operated by well-trained riders. The ballistas that are mounted on these elephants would carry long armor-piercing shafts to kill other enemy war elephants and cavalry. Main Weapon and Ammo: Ballista, Iron Armor-piercing Bolts Armour: Plated Armour |-| Arambai= Unique Unit for the Burmese in Rise of the Rajas Arambai is the name of a dart-like weapon with a sharp point at the tip and feathered tail at the gripe. It was the secret weapon of the Meiteis, the main tribe of Manipur in easternmost India. Arambais were carried in a quiver strapped near the horse saddle, and were tipped with poison in time of war. The arambai-carrying horsemen would gallop in, throw their arambais, and depart before the enemy could react. Main Weapon and Ammo: Arambai darts Armour: Leather Lameller, Iron and Leather Helmet Special Weapons War Wagon= Unique Unit for the Koreans in The Conquerors The Korean kingdom of Koryo was often under attack from all sides — by China, by barbarian civilizations to the north like the Mongols, and by sea raiders. To survive, they needed a strong military. We have hints from scant records that the Koryo were innovative warriors, perhaps being the first to use rockets in combat and carriages of some type. Trains of these wagons could be arranged into temporary fortifications in open areas, providing a mobile, yet substantial, defensive position against mounted enemies. So became the war wagon, a classic chariot with scythed blades and mobile forts from which archers could fire with some protection. Unlike the other UUs in this game with in-game qualities that are disregarded for the purposes, the War Wagon will keep the weaponry that is supposedly stored within the wagon which is a scorpion/ballista (as well as the crew that man it). Main Weapon and Ammo: Scorpion, Singjeon Arrows Armour: N/A |-| Organ Gun= Unique Unit for the Portuguese in The African Kingdoms An organ gun, most commonly known as a ribauldequin or rabauld, was a Renaissance-era volley gun with many small-caliber iron barrels set up parallel on a wooden platform, in use during the 14th and 15th centuries. When the gun fired in a volley, it created a shower of iron shot, serving mostly as an anti-personnel gun. The name "organ gun" referred to the artillery's resemblance to a pipe organ, a well-known musical instrument. Main Weapon and Ammo: Ribauldequin, Iron Shot Pellets Armour: Chain Mail (for the operator) Rise of Nations Unique Units Melee Infantry Landsknecht= Unique Unit for the Germans in the Gunpowder Age Known for their characteristic appearance, which ranged from completely shabby to outright flamboyant, the Landsknechte were founded by Maximilian I of Bavaria, and were meant to serve as an elite group of mercenaries in the same manner as the Swiss, and the first group of Landsknechte even had Swiss mercenaries for their instructors. Although they often adapted other weapons, especially early firearms, the main weapon of the Landsknecht was the pike, which could be used defensively to protect crossbowmen and gunners, or aggressively to steamroll opponents. This however, was not the origin of their name (as similar as "Lands" may be to "lance") but actually referred to where they were originally recruited, that being the German lowlands as opposed to their nemeses from the Swiss Alps. Initially consisting mostly of men hailing from southern Germany, the ethos of the Landsknechte — characterised by garishly coloured and excessively elaborate "uniforms" — nevertheless spread far and wide to the extent that not all Landsknechte were truly German. Organised under the Swabian knight Georg von Frundsberg, they first saw action in Italy during the Italian Wars, fighting on the side of the Habsburgs and eventually serving with other Western European nations, most notably France, Spain, and the Dutch for the next 200 years or so. Main Weapon: Zweihander Armour: Burgonet helmet, munition half-armor |-| Royal Inti Macemen= Unique Unit for the Inca in the Medieval Age The Inti referred to in the name is the ancient Incan sun god, revered as the national patron of the Inca state. As such, the Inca people dedicated many ceremonies to the Sun in order to ensure the Sapa Inca's welfare during both peacetime and conflict. The worship of Inti and the rise of the Inti cult are considered to be exploitations of religion for political purposes, since the Inca king was increasingly identified with the sun god. This grew into a form of divine patronage and the convenience of these comparisons for Inca emperors is crucial. It isn't a stretch then to assume that this symbolism was seen in the Inca fighting force. Indeed, the Incas saw their conquests as furthering the worship of the sun god Inti. For this reason, campaigns were preceded by fasting for two days and then ceremonies of sacrifices (usually black llamas and sometimes children too) and feasting. Priests and religious idols accompanied the army on campaign, and certain religious events were respected even during battle. Main Weapon: Macana/Macuahuitl Armour: Hulcana Chest Shield, Plumed Uma Chucu Helmet, Cotton Tunic Armour w/ Rear Wooden Plates |-| Elite Bushi= Unique Unit for the Japanese in the Medieval Age The word 'Bushi' is actually the Japanese name for the Japanese warrior that is referred to in the English-speaking world as a samurai. By the end of the 12th century, samurai became almost entirely synonymous with bushi, and the word was closely associated with the middle and upper echelons of the warrior class. But because of the different varieties of martial arts practiced by the samurai during the medieval era, it's no stretch to assume there was a group of warriors who mastered the art of sojutsu a.k.a. the martial art of wielding the Japanese spear known as the yari. Main Weapon: Yari Armour: Leather lamellar armour |-| Samurai= Unique Unit for the Japanese in the Gunpowder Age The Samurai were the knights of Japan. They first came to prominence in Henian Period (710 AD) During this time wealthy land owners had begun hiring warriors to protect them after becoming independent from the government. In this time two powerful clans , the Minamoto and Taira, challenged the government. The Minamoto emerged victorious. They set up a military government led by the shogun. For the next few hundred years the samurai reined supreme. Trained since the age of 5, they were educated in local schools while they were taught to fight by the males in their wealthy family. Swordsmanship was considered an essential skill. Main Weapon: Katana Armour: Leather lamellar armour, Kabuto helmet |-| Praetorian Guard= Unique Unit for the Romans in the Gunpowder Age NOTE: It's totally understandable if you are confused about why the game placed this Roman unit in the Gunpowder Age at the same time that musketeers were a thing. It's not my fault, its the game's. The Praetorian Guards were an elite branch of the Roman military dedicated to protecting important Roman figures, especially the Emperor. Originally, the Guard were the bodyguards of Roman officials during the Republican era, but in 27 BC, Emperor Augustus turned the Guard into his personal security force. Besides this, the Guard also had other duties. They saw heavy combat duty against Germanic tribes and the Dacians during the rule of the Flavian dynasty. The Guard also played a significant role in the politics of the Roman Empire, being responsible for the accession of Claudius, the murders of Elagabalus and Pertinax, and the lynching of Domitian’s murderers. They could make minor politicians into emperors or break emperors at the height of their power. The Praetorian Guard would be disbanded in 312 AD under the orders of Emperor Constantine the First. Main Weapon: Gladius Armour: Lorica Segmentata, Scutum Shield |-| Elite Mohawk Spearman= Unique Unit for the Iroquois in the Gunpowder Age The Iroquois Mohawk warriors are among the best light infantry the world has ever seen. Amazingly fast and flexible fighters, the Iroquois warriors were able to cover an incredible amount of ground in a short amount of time, surprising and overwhelming their better-armed but slower European enemies. With an armed force that "never numbered more than 3,000 fighting men," they held their own for almost two centuries against the French, British, and Americans. Main Weapon: Iroquois Lance Armour: Leather hide clothing, Buffalo Hide shield |-| Athanatoi= Unique Unit for the Persians in the Medieval Age In an interesting historical game of Chinese whispers, the name Athanatoi is the Greek word for what the English-speaking world would call Immortals and what the Persians themselves call Anušiya (the name of another Unique Unit of the Persians in the game). The Immortals were the imperial bodyguard as well as the main infantry force of the standing army in the Achaemenid Empire. Herodotus stated that this name derived from the fact that “When any one of them left the number incomplete, whether by force of death or of sickness, a substitute was appointed, so that they never were more or less than 10,000 men.” Always kept at full strength, the Immortals were armed with bow, spear and shield, and an akinakes, kopis or sagaris as a side-arm; trained in all of these weapons to serve as shielded spearmen and/or archers. They were also armoured in scale breastplates or linothorax, and wore ornate clothing and gold ornaments in battle, denoting their exalted rank. Main Weapon: Persian Spear Armour: Bronze Scale Lamellar |-| Royal Scutari= Unique Unit for the Spanish in the Medieval Age Classical authors divided the Celto-Iberian infantry in two distinct groups, the caetrati, light troops that excelled at skirmishes and ambush, named after the small buckler known by the Romans as caetra. the second group were the heavier scutari, more commonly know as scutati or scutarii, named for the scutum they carried; an oblong, curved shield of Celtic origin that covered almost all of the body; the same shield design the Roman army adopted for its legions. While the lighter caetrati were the embodiment of Hispanic warfare, with their clever hit-and-run tactics aided by their agility and their skill and preference for the javelin, the scutarii seem to have formed the line of defense of larger Hispanic forces; the scutum being more fit for heavier troops on the front lines. Due to this, scutarii possibly had a preference for large spears intended for hand-to-hand as a primary weapon, carrying as a side-arm their famed Hispanic swords, such as the falcata or gladius hispaniensis, and/or the aforementioned javelins that Hispanic warriors were well known for, such as the dreaded soliferrum. Of course, since the Celto-Iberians were divided into several tribes, there was no strict uniformity in equipment and the quality and nature of it depended on the tribe and wealth of the individual. What its certain, however, is that the scutarii sacrificed the mobility and flexibility of the caetra for the capacity to hold the enemy in check directly. Main Weapon: Hasta Armour: Leather clothing, Iron helmets, Scutum shield |-| Impi Umpakati= Unique Unit for the Bantu in the Medieval Age Impi is a Zulu word for any armed body of men. However, in English it is often used to refer to a Zulu regiment, which is called an ibutho in Zulu. Its beginnings lie far back in historic tribal warfare customs, when groups of armed men called impis battled. Militarily warfare was mild among the Bantu prior to the rise of Shaka, though it occurred frequently. Objectives were typically limited to such matters as recovering cattle, avenging some personal insult, or resolving disputes over segments of grazing land. Generally a loose mob, called an impi participated in these melees. There were no campaigns of extermination against the defeated. They simply moved on to other open spaces on the veldt, and equilibrium was restored. The bow and arrow were known but seldom used. Warfare, like the hunt, depended on skilled spearmen and trackers. The primary weapon was a thin 6-foot throwing spear, the assegai. Several were carried into combat. Defensive weapons included a small cowhide shield. Many battles were prearranged, with the clan warriors meeting at an assigned place and time, while women and children of the clan watched the festivities from some distance away. Main Weapon and Ammo: Assegai Spear Armour: Nguni Shield Ranged Infantry Xopilli Atl-Atl= Unique Unit for the Aztecs in the Medieval Age Atlatls are ancient weapons that preceded the bow and arrow in most parts of the world and are one of humankind’s first mechanical inventions. The word atlatl (pronounced at-latal or atal-atal) comes from the Nahuatl language of the Aztec, who were still using them when encountered by the Spanish in the 1500s. An atlatl is essentially a stick with a handle on one end and a hook or socket that engages a light spear or “dart” on the other. The flipping motion of the atlatl propels a light spear much faster and farther than it could be thrown by hand alone. The name 'Xopili' refers to an ancient prince in Aztec mythology whom the Aztec emperors believed their bloodline was descended from. As such, there was such reverence for the character in Aztec art and design. Main Weapon and Ammo: Atl-Atl Spear Thrower, Obsidian-tipped Darts Armour: Tlahuiztli Suit, Ichcahuipilli Cotton Armor, Cuauchimalli Shield, Cuacalalatli Helmet |-| King's Yeomanry= Unique Unit for the British in the Gunpowder Age So valued did the longbow become in Norman eyes that in 1251, Henry III ordered all men in England to practice at archery on Sundays. Despite being ridiculed by the other military powers, English faith in the longbow was proven in the battlefields of France, and even convinced the Portuguese to use the same tactics as their English allies, allowing them to maintain independence from Spain. The wreck of the Mary Rose (lost in 1545CE) was found to have contained many longbows as well as hundreds of arrows. Although firearms proved their worth in ease of use despite being inaccurate and unwieldly, the English colonists in Virginia even considered longbows for use — the reason why the English then didn't use them wasn't simply because they had firearms, but because they didn't want the native Powhatan to learn to craft their own longbows in the English fashion and menace their own American settlements. Main Weapon and Ammo: English Longbow, Bodkin Arrows Armour: Chainmail, Great Helm Helmet |-| Heavy Fire Lancer= Unique Unit for the Chinese in the Gunpowder Age Fire Lances or fire spears are one of the first gunpowder weapons in the world. They are a type of long, bamboo pipe with gunpowder and a spear inside. When lit, the gunpowder's pressure shoots the spear out as a flaming projectile (the reason why infantry killed by it display the same dying animation as being hit by a flamethrower) causing serious damage to whatever is it. In reality, is is a one-use weapon as the gunpowder would often damage the bamboo stick beyond repair, so a large supply would be carried. It was a valuable weapon to the Chinese. Main Weapon and Ammo: Fire Lance, Fire Arrows Armour: Leather Lamellar Armour |-| Elite Royal Hwarang= Unique Unit for the Koreans in the Gunpowder Age The Hwarang, or "Flower Knights", were an elite group of young men in Silla, an ancient Korean kingdom that lasted until the 10th century. In the later 6th and 7th centuries they were trained in horsemanship, swordsmanship, archery, javelin and stone throwing, polo, and ladder-climbing. By the seventh century the organization had grown greatly in prestige and numbered several hundred bands. The Hwarang were greatly influenced by Buddhist, Confucian, and Daoist ideals. A Chinese official recorded, "They Silla choose fair sons from noble families and deck them out with cosmetics and fine clothes and call them Hwarang. The people all revere and serve them." Main Weapon and Ammo: Gakgung Bow, Iron-tipped Arrows Armour: Brigandine, Lamellar Scale Armour, Iron Helmet |-| Eagle Balamob Slinger= Unique Unit for the Mayans in the Medieval Age For the Maya, warfare was likely a driving force of cultural change. Although warring leaders undoubtedly benefited materially, one of the main goals may have been to acquire sacrificial victims. Sacrifice not only legitimized the ruler by intimidating rivals and awing the citizens, but was also associated with concepts of sacred fluids and the passage of time. Little can be known about how the ancient Maya planned and coordinated their attacks. However, it has been noted that the Maya cities kept some distance between themselves and their enemies with an estimated mean distance of 55 km (about two to eight day's travel) between major settlements. It is thought that enemies would project missiles at long range, then as they advanced on each other, discipline probably declined, allowing individuals to attempt to personal feats of bravery. Although the Eagle Slingers are in-game Units for the Maya, the Eagle warrior class were actually a special class of infantry soldier in the Aztec army, one of the two leading military special forces orders in Aztec society. Of all of the Aztec warriors, they were the most feared. The name 'Balamob' is derived from the common name for the jaguar in Mayan languages 'balam' with 'ob' being the suffix name for it. Main Weapon and Ammo: Sling, Stones Armour: Cotton and Rawhide Body Armour, Plumed Helmet, Wood and Feather Shields |-| Apademak Archer= Unique Unit for the Nubians in the Gunpowder Age Since mounted archery was more suited to the Arabians who introduced such warfare into the region, the Nubians on the other hand were more than capable of being effective archers on foot. Archers formed the core of Nubian armies that vied with Egypt for control over parts of the Nile valley, conquered Egypt in the 8th century BC, and confronted the troops of the Assyrian empire. The skill of Nubian archers made them valued members in the military forces of other lands. Egyptian texts as early as 2400 BC note Nubians in Egyptian armies. Representations of Nubian warriors appear in Egyptian tomb models, reliefs, and paintings in all periods of ancient Egyptian history. Nubian archers also served as warriors in the imperial army of Persia in the first millennium BC. Burials of northern Nubian rulers in the 5th century AD show that they still relied on the bow and arrow. Nubia’s elite warriors of the time loosed their arrows from horseback and employed thumb rings to increase the force and accuracy of their shots. In the 8th century Nubian archers fought back Muslim invaders. In their account of the event, the Muslims noted the accuracy of Nubian arrows that drove them away. The name 'Apademak' refers to a lion-headed warrior god worshiped by the Meroitic peoples inhabiting Nubia. Apedemak was considered the war god of Kush. The Kushites believed that Apedemak brought victories to their armies and defeated their enemies. When Kushite pharaohs carried military campaigns, they often claimed the support and companionship of Apedemak. Main Weapon and Ammo: Botto Bow, Pima Arrows Armour: Cowhide clothing |-| Tercio= Unique Unit for the Spanish in the Gunpowder Age By 1492, the Spaniards, united under Isabella I of Castile and Ferdinand II of Aragon, had emerged victorious over their Muslim foes with a highly professional tough fighting machine. This formed the Spanish tercio (Spanish: "third") formed the backbone of the most successful army in the world. Armed with pikes and arquebusiers, and for a time with swords, the tercio was also nourished by an efficient organisation for recruiting from its own provinces and keeping these units "topped up" resulting in a body of professional soldiers with superior discipline and fighting spirit, and were well known on the European battlefield for their near-invincibility in combat during the 16th and 17th centuries. Near-endless campaigning in Italy and the Low Countries made them formidable troops, with high confidence and esprit de corps. Main Weapon and Ammo: Arquebus, Arquebus Balls, Small Shot Pellets Armour: Morion Helmet, Steel Cuirass |-| Janissary= Unique Unit for the Turks in the Gunpowder Age The Janissaries (Ottoman Turkish: يڭيچرى‎ yeniçeri, meaning "new soldier") were elite infantry units that formed the Ottoman Sultan's household troops and bodyguards. They began as an elite corps of slaves recruited from young Christian boys, and became famed for internal cohesion cemented by strict discipline and order. Sultan Murad I created the force in 1383. Subsequently, the number of Janissaries grew from 20,000 in 1575, to 49,000 (1591), dropped to a low of 17,000 (1648), then rebounded to 135,000 in 1826. By 1620, however, they were hereditary and corrupt and an impediment to reform. The corps was abolished by Sultan Mahmud II in 1826 in the Auspicious Incident in which 6,000 or more were executed. Main Weapon and Ammo: Matchlock Musket, Musket Balls Armour: Zirh Gomlek/Mail and Plate Coat |-| Melee Cavalry Elite Camel Warrior= Unique Unit for the Egyptians in the Medieval Age Despite being slower and much less temperate than horses, camels had their uses. The first was their durability — on the march, camels can store all the fat and moisture that they will ever need in the hump on their body. The second was that their scent often spooked horses, which was both a blessing and a curse for the military-minded — it caused problems for enemies on horseback, but it could also cause problems if handling baggage, and keeping an army of camels and horses apart could sometimes pose problems. The earliest known instance of tactical exploitation of a camel's scent dates back from the conquest of Lydia by Persia, where the Persian Shah Cyrus deployed a detachment of camelry to spook his enemy's cavalry. When desert warfare experts were required, camel-riding nomads could be recruited as mercenaries, as was done in the wastes north of China, or in the arid sands of Africa and the Middle East. Main Weapon: Kilij Armour: Leather scale lamellar, Soft-quilted fabric overshirt, Chichak helmet |-| Heavy Chevalier= Unique Unit for the French in the Medieval Age The name 'chevalier' is really the word used by the French to the warrior that the English-speaking word refers to as the Knight. However while Chevaliers of the French royal orders usually had some territorial title by which they remained designated, it was questionable whether the nobility attached to the title was hereditary. Generally speaking, a knight was a member of the warrior class (more spefically, a professional soldier) of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry" and swore loyalty to a lord or King... as long as that leader gave the knight a handsome sum for his effort. Main Weapon: Estoc Armour: Plate Armour, Bascinet Helmet |-| Horse Grenadier= Unique Unit for the French in the Gunpowder Age NOTE: I understand that their appearance in-game as units created in the Gunpowder Age is anachronistic but then again, the Roman UU of Praetorian Guard appearing as Romans but still being created also in the Gunpowder Age is just as anachronistic. A grenadier was a specialized soldier, first established as a distinct role in the mid-to-late 17th century, for the throwing of grenades and sometimes assault operations. At that time grenadiers were chosen from the strongest and largest soldiers. By the 18th century, dedicated grenade throwing of this sort was no longer relevant, but grenadiers were still chosen for being the most physically powerful soldiers and would lead assaults in the field of battle. Grenadiers would also often lead the storming of fortification breaches in siege warfare, although this role was more usually fulfilled by all-arm units of volunteers called forlorn hopes, and might also be fulfilled by sappers or pioneers. Certain countries such as France (Grenadiers à Cheval de la Garde Impériale) and Argentina (Regiment of Mounted Grenadiers) established units of Horse Grenadiers and for a time the British Army had Horse Grenadier Guards. Like their infantry grenadier counterparts, these horse-mounted soldiers were chosen for their size and strength Their primary weapon was usually, true to their name, a grenade - small iron spheres filled with gunpowder fused with a length of slow-match, roughly the size of a baseball. During the Napoleonic Wars, the grenade was launched out of what are known as hand mortars. Strangely enough, the Horse Grenadier (as well as its upgrade the Royal Horse Grenadier) is depicted in-game as a melee unit, hence why its main weapon for this battle will be a sword not a grenade. Main Weapon French Cavalry Sabre Armour: Bronze cuirass chestplate |-| Royal Companion= Unique Unit for the Greeks in the Medieval Age The Companion Cavalry (Hetairoi, in Greek) were the formidable shock troops of the Macedonian military under Philip II and his son, Alexander the Great. They were elite heavy cavalry that, under Philip, served as a bodyguard unit close to the king (the Somatophylakes) and under Alexander were expanded into a full-scale military role. The Companions trained extensively with high-quality arms and armor supplied specifically for them - their primary weapon, the xyston, gave them the effect of maximum impact when charging into a mass of enemy troops. Alexander often led his Companions personally, employing a wedge formation to drive directly into fortified enemy positions. Against an unprepared or ill-equipped foe, such strikes could prove decisive. Alexander's preferred tactic of hammer and anvil relied on holding the Companions in reserve while he held the enemy army in place with his infantry, and then swinging the cavalry around the back to pin the enemy from both sides. Ultimately, though, with Alexander's death and the collapse of his empire, the leader of the Companions was convicted of treason and executed, leading to the dissolution of the group. Main Weapon: Xyston Lance Armour: Bronze Cuirass (for the purposes of this battle even though they are depicted in-game with steel armour), Boeotian helmet |-| Stratioti= Unique Unit for the Greeks in the Gunpowder Age The Stratioti were mercenary units from the Balkans recruited mainly by states of southern and central Europe from the 15th century until the middle of the 18th century. The stratioti were pioneers of light cavalry tactics during this era. In the early 16th century heavy cavalry in the European armies was principally remodeled after Albanian stradioti of the Venetian army, Hungarian hussars and German mercenary cavalry units. They employed hit-and-run tactics, ambushes, feigned retreats and other complex maneuvers. The stradioti used javelins, as well as swords, maces, crossbows, bows, and daggers. They traditionally dressed in a mixture of Ottoman, Byzantine and European garb: the armor was initially a simple mail hauberk, replaced by heavier armor in later eras. Main Weapon: Assegai Spear Armour: Knightly Plate Armour |-| Cossack= Unique Unit for the Russians in the Gunpowder Age Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia. In Russia's colorful history, they have employed many groups and Hosts of Cossacks in their military, primarily for cavalry and mounted warfare. There were many groups of Cossacks who have played a major role in the Russian military, but by the 19th century, almost all of the hosts were disbanded, and the only remaining Cossacks to be inducted were the Siberian Cossacks and the Trans Baikal Cossacks. The former, making up most of the Cossacks regiment by the early 20th century. The Siberian Cossacks were primarily used by the Russians as peacekeepers in the Siberian frontier and borders. Siberian Cossacks played minor roled in military conflicts on behalf of the Tsars in the 18th Cossacks century, though they were at most, overshadowed by the more popular Don and the Kuban Cossacks. They played an important role in Russia's conquest and taming of Siberia. In recognition of their service during the French Invasion of Russia in 1812, the regiments of the Siberian Host were given the privilege of attaching colored pennants to the lances which remained their primary weapon until World War I. Main Weapon: Cossack Lance Armour: Chain Mail, Tunic Ranged Cavalry Heavy Chariot= Unique Unit for the Egyptians in the Medieval Age A chariot is an ancient horse-drawn two-wheeled vehicle used in primarily for war and transport, then later in races and processions. While a lot of scholarly debate over who created the chariot and how its use spread, especailly into Egypt, remains unresolved, we however do know from excavations and test demonstrations that by the beginning of the New Kingdom Period, the Egyptians built upon the original design for the chariot and improved it by making it lighter and more mobile, making it an effective platform for hit-and-run tactics. A New Kingdom Egyptian army would typically open with a chariot charge, with chariots running ahead at top speed to intercept enemy chariots, or to fire their missiles into the enemy — the main weapon for charioteers of this period was the powerful but costly composite bow. To ensure the survivability of the charioteer, the Egyptians also began to adopt the use of armour too, with scale armour — the standard combat gear of the nobility of the Bronze Age — being used by those with the most money and/or influence. Helmets may also have been used by Egyptian chariot fighters but weren't popular given that the Egyptians normally fought in deserts or plain areas, making overheating a possibility when fighting out in the open. From the New Kingdom onward, chariots would dominate Egyptian combat doctrine, but even so, chariots were expensive to maintain — to be effective, their parts needed frequent maintenance, very much like a modern vehicle of our time, and to be functional, the chariots also required not just a driver, but a trained fighter, as well as two horses to pull it. When newer and better breeds of horses were introduced from Central Asia that could allow men to fight from horseback, chariots mostly fell out of use. Chariots from this time onward became bigger and/or were fitted with scythes and were meant to function like wrecking balls by trampling enemy infantry underfoot, instead of carrying archers. In the face of the new realities of the battlefield, the Egyptian-style chariot disappeared from Egypt herself, and was used only by African and Arab cultures unable to obtain horses suitable for horseback riding. Main Weapon and Ammo: Hyksos Composite Bow, Iron-tipped Arrows Armour: Bronze Scale Armour |-| Mameluke= Unique Unit for the Egyptians in the Gunpowder Age Mamelukes were slaves of Islamic leaders that were trained as cavalry soldiers. Originally meant to furnish a politically neutral body of troops for Muslim potentates in the Middle Ages, they had risen to become a socioeconomic and military elite resembling the institution of knighthood in by the Early Modern Era. A foreigner, isolated from the blood feuds and scheming that dominated politics in early modern Islamic society, made a better choice compared with natives for the Sultan's own attendants, as his own safety depended on his loyalty to his master, but such power came with a price: the Mamelukes would eventually form clans that carved out fiefdoms for themselves throughout the Caliph's lands and beyond, forming what are now known as the "mamluk" dynasties. Of these, the most famous clan would be the Mamluk sultanate, which dominated Egypt and the Red Sea for well over two centuries, before being subsumed into the Ottoman Empire in 1517, as well as the Bahrids who were responsible for forcing out western rule from the Levant in the 14th century, ensuring the Islamic domination of the Middle East for at least 4 centuries. Main Weapon and Ammo: Wheellock Pistol, Wheellock Pistol Bullets/Small Shot Armour: Chichak Helmet, Mail and Plate Coat Armour |-| Golden Horde= Unique Unit for the Mongols in the Enlightenment Age The Golden Horde was originally a Mongol and later Turkicized khanate established in the 13th century and originating as the northwestern sector of the Mongol Empire. Just like the Mongol Empire, the Horde's military was composed of mounted archers. Mongol light cavalry were extremely light troops compared to contemporary standards, allowing them to execute tactics and maneuvers that would have been impractical for a heavier enemy (such as European knights). Most of the remaining troops were heavier cavalry with lances for close combat after the archers had brought the enemy into disarray. Soldiers usually carried scimitars or halberds as well. Main Weapon and Ammo: Mongol Recurve Bow, Mongol Arrows Armour: Leather Lamellar Armour |-| Camel Raider= Unique Unit for the Nubians in the Gunpowder Age With the advent of gunpowder weapons, it is no wonder that many forms of archery were beginning to be phased out of armed conflict - including camel archery. As a result, armed camel units relied on guns for their activities - and these guns would have been imported by Middle Eastern nations (if not the Egyptians or Turks, then the Arabians). Due to the nature of gunpowder weaponry as seen on the battlefield, the steel-plate body armour most units would be seen wearing would have to been discarded entirely or its size diminished to a chestplate similar to a cuirass or a plated version of a hauberk. Main Weapon and Ammo: Matchlock Musket, Musket Bullets Armour: Chainmail Hauberk, Tunic Overcloth |-| Eagle Feather Horse= Unique Unit for the Lakota in the Medieval Age Because the Native Americans did not ride horses during the pre-Columbian era, the name they gave to the horse when it was first introduced by Spanish colonisers - Sunka Wakan - meant "dog of power/mystery/wonder". This didn't prevent the Native American tribes from mastering warfare on such mounts, however. The Lakotas warred against settled agricultural people such as the Pawnees and Arikaras and also against other mounted nomads such as the Cheyennes, Kiowas, Arapahos and Crows. Although archery is synonymous with Native American warriors, it began on the continent relatively late and was not invented there until around 500 CE. It soon replaced the spear as the primary hunting tool and weapon of war as it provided the warrior with several advantages. The materials used by Native American craftsmen to make a bow would vary depending on what resources were available and what type of bow it would be. Earlier bows made before the introduction of the horse to a given region were intended for use on foot. They would be up to five feet tall and usually just made of wood, commonly known as a self-bow. If it was intended to be used while mounted on horseback, it would be shorter to make it more manoeuvrable and made of a mixture of materials (known as a composite-bow) such as wood, horn or antler. Main Weapon and Ammo: Native American Composite Bow, Native American Arrows Armour: N/A |-| Mahout/Gun Mahout= Unique Units for the Indians and Persians in the Medieval and Gunpowder Ages A mahout is an elephant rider, trainer, or keeper. Usually, a mahout starts as a boy in the family profession when he is assigned an elephant early in its life. They remain bonded to each other throughout their lives. Elephants, and therefore also mahouts, have long been integral to politics and the economy throughout Southern and Southeastern Asia - War Elephants even more so. Hence mahouts were not only trained in taming elephants but also in certain aspects of warfare such as archery and firing cannons from the backs of the elephants (in the comfort of their howdah). The 'gun' fired from the back of the elephant would most likely be a zamburak cannon - a falconet - which required a lot of skill to operate. In real life, the retinue making up the war elephant would consist of bowmen. However, in-game depictions of the war elephant would first start out with them before moving to gunpowder weapons (especially one which involves mounting a culverin on the elephant). Main Weapon and Ammo: Zamburak cannon, Zamburak cannon balls (Gun Mahout); Persian Composite Bow (Mahout) Armour: Lamellar armour (for the operators) |-| Heavy Camel Archer= Unique Unit for the Nubians in the Medieval Age While the Nubians themselves were not practitioners of using camels as mounts for archers, the Arabs who Islamised them during their incursion into the Sudan region in medieval times. Perhaps the difference between a standard camel archer (described above with the Berber Camel Archer) and a heavy camel archer is the amount of armour worn by the units given that heavy camel archers served as heavy cavalry on the battlefield. To this end then, the bows they would have carried are about the same as their lighter counterparts but they would have used armour that the Arabs themselves wore during battle. Main Weapon and Ammo: Botto Bow, Pima Arrows Armour: Zirh gomlek mail and plate coat, Turban Helmet Special Weapons Heavy Flaming Arrow= Unique Unit for the Koreans in the Medieval Age The Scorpion was a large crossbow-like weapon that was said to have been first created by the Greeks (and possibly introduced independently in China during the Warring States Period) and could be used to fire projectiles that outshot most light missile weapons such as crossbows or slings. The benefit of this weapon was that it could be used to devastate enemy formations well out of bowshot, and could be used to damage light fortifications as well. Even so, it was difficult to construct and equally costly to maintain owing to the need to keep the torsion of its cables intact over long-term use, and so it was eventually replaced by the cheaper and more effective Springald. Owing to the great cultural and military dominance of China throughout the pre-modern period it is not implausible to imagine that the Koreans would have been familiar with this sort of weapon, however it is not the "flaming arrow" which the mediaeval Koreans were most famous for. Main Weapon and Ammo: Scorpion, Singijeon Bolts Armour: Lamellar armour (for the operator) |-| Basilica Bombard= Unique Unit for the Turks in the Gunpowder Age Accounts state that the successful fall of Constantinople to the Turks in 1453 was attributed to the pieces constructed for the Ottoman Sultan by a mysterious figure named Orban or Urban, who was supposedly a migrant from Hungary — other sources however dispute this fact and claim that he may have been ethnically German or Vlach, given that he came from an area in the Hungarian kingdom where the Vlach people where a majority. What is certain, however, is that by the mid-15th century rulers in Asia and Europe were beginning to recognise the value of firearms as being more than just affecting enemy morale, and the slew of super-sized gun barrels that can be found all over Europe today hints at the proliferation of these weapons towards the end of the Mediaeval Era. Main Weapon and Ammo: Bombard Cannon, Bombard Cannon Balls Armour: Mirror Armor Cuirass Battle Notes *After considerable deliberation, I've decided the best way to determine the number of units for each army will be composed according to the ratio - 4:1 for Infantry+Archers:Cavalry; 3:1 for Infantry:Archers; and each side will get 3 Artillery and 10 gunpowder units each. This puts the army sizes as: **AOEII: 198 Infantry, 36 Archers, 66 Cavalry, 9 Artillery, 20 Gunpowder = 329 units **RoN: 162 Infantry, 36 Archers, 66 Cavalry, 9 Artillery, 40 Gunpowder = 313 units *Regarding battlefield, well it will most likely be the Nomad-style of map i.e. basic landmass of plains (including desert-like plains and savannahs), rivers, hills and lakes surrounded by ocean on three sides. Like this: *Voting will end when I say it will end. *Need fully fleshed-out votes and edges. Long summary paragraphs are OK too. But no one-sentence votes or those containing errors in spelling/grammar/punctuation. Tl;dr Notes AoEII Units + Weapons + Armor= *Longbowman - English Longbow + Chainmail Hauberk, Barbute Helmet *Cataphract - Spathi Sword + Plated Mail, Bascinet Helmet, Scale Horse Armour *Woad Raider - Double-headed Battle Axe + La Tene Shield *Chu-Ko-Nu - Repeating Crossbow + Bronze and Leather Lamellar Breastplate, Bronze Helmet *Throwing Axeman - Francisca Axe + Plated Mail Hauberk, Nasal Helmet *Huskarl - Viking Sword + Chainmail Hauberk, Nasal Helmet, Kite Shield *Samurai - Tachi + Steel and Leather Lamellar, Kabuto Helmet *Mangudai - Mongol Composite Bow + Leather Lameller, Iron and Leather Helmet *War Elephant - Indian Elephant, Dory Spear + Plated Armour (Elephant), Mirror Armour & Bronze Helmet (Rider) *Mameluke - Dual Scimitars + Chichak Helmet, Mail and Plate Coat Armour *Teutonic Knight - Falchion + Chainmail Hauberk, Heaume Helmet *Janissary - Matchlock Musket + Zirh Gomlek/Mail and Plate Coat *Berserk - Long-Bearded Axe + Viking Round Shield, Steel Nasal Helmet, Mail Shirt *Jaguar Warrior - Macuahuitl + Ichcahuipilli Cotton Armor, Cuauchimalli Shield, Cuacalalatli Helmet *Tarkan - Lighted Torch (Wooden Club), Lasso + Leather Lamellar, Iron and Leather Helmet *War Wagon - Chongton Cannon *Plumed Archer - Mayan Self Bow + Cotton and Rawhide Body Armour, Plumed Helmet *Conquistador - Arquebus + Morion Helmet, Steel Cuirass *Kamayuk - Bronze-tipped Macana Spear + Hulcana Chest Shield, Plumed Uma Chucu Helmet, Cotton Tunic Armour w/ Rear Wooden Plates *Slinger - Sling + Uma Chucu Helmet, Cotton Tunic Armour w/ Rear Wooden Plates *Elephant Archer - Indian Composite Bow + Plated Armour *Imperial Camel - Sirohi + Khud Helmet, Mighfar Chainmail, Dhal Shield *Genoese Crossbowman - Composite Crossbow + Kettle Helmet, Gorget, Chainmail Hauberk, Pavise Shield *Magyar Huszar - Kopia Lance + Hungarian Targe, Sallet Helmet, Plated Mail *Boyar - Bardiche Axe + Bronya Plate Armour, Kolpak Helmet, Chaldar Horse Armour *Camel Archer - Arabian Recurve Bow + Leather scale lamellar, Soft-quilted fabric overshirt *Shotel Warrior - Shotel + Leather Clothing *Gbeto - Panga Machete + Leather Clothing *Organ Gun - Ribaldequin + Chain Mail *Arambai - Arambai Darts + Leather Lameller, Iron and Leather Helmet *Ballista Elephant - Ballista + Plated Armour *Karambit Warrior - Dual Karambit Daggers *Rattan Archer - Rattan Recurve Bow + Leather lamellar armour, Rattan Bucklet Shield, Rattan Conical Hat |-| RoN Units + Weapons + Armor= *Xopilli Atl-Atls - Atl-Atl Spear + Tlahuiztli Suit, Ichcahuipilli Cotton Armor, Cuauchimalli Shield, Cuacalalatli Helmet *Impi Umpakati - Iklwa Spear + Nguni Shield *King's Yeomanry - English Longbow + Chainmail, Great Helm Helmet *Heavy Fire Lancers - Fire Lance + Leather Lamellar Armour *Mameluke - Wheellock Pistol + Chichak Helmet, Mail and Plate Coat Armour *Elite Camel Warrior - Kilij + Leather scale lamellar, Soft-quilted fabric overshirt, Chichak helmet *Horse Grenadier - French Cavalry Sabre + Bronze cuirass chestplate *Landsknecht - Zweihander + Burgonet helmet, Munition half-armor *Stradioti - Assegai Spear + Knightly Plate Armour *Royal Inti Macemen - Macana + Hulcana Chest Shield, Plumed Uma Chucu Helmet, Cotton Tunic Armour w/ Rear Wooden Plates *Samurai - Katana + Leather lamellar armour, Kabuto helmet *Elite Royal Hwarang - Gakgung Bow and Arrow + Brigandine, Lamellar Scale Armour, Iron Helmet *Heavy Flaming Arrow - Scorpion + Lamellar armour (for the operator) *Eagle Balamob Slinger - Sling + Cotton and Rawhide Body Armour, Plumed Helmet, Wood and Feather Shields *Golden Horde - Mongol Recurve Bow + Leather Lamellar Armour *Apedemak Archer - Botto and Pima + Cowhide clothing *Camel Raider - Matchlock Musket + Chainmail Hauberk, Tunic Overcloth *Praetorian Guard - Gladius + Lorica Segmentata, Scutum Shield *Cossack - Cossack Lance + Chain Mail, Tunic *Tercios - Arquebus + Morion Helmet, Steel Cuirass *Janissaries - Matchlock Musket + Zirh Gomlek/Mail and Plate Coat *Basilica Bombard - Mirror Armor Cuirass (for the operator) *Eagle Feather Horse - Native American Short Bow *Elite Mohawk Spearman - Iroqouis Lance + Leather hide clothing, Buffalo Hide shield *Athanatoi - Persian Spear + Bronze Scale Lamellar *Gun Mahout - Zamburak *Heavy Camel Archer - Botto and Pima + Zirh gomlek mail and plate coat, Turban Helmet *Royal Scutari - Hasta + Leather clothing, Iron helmets, Scutum shield *Elite Bushi - Yari + Leather lamellar armour *Royal Companion - Xyston + Bronze Cuirass (for the purposes of this battle even though they are depicted in-game with steel armour), Boeotian helmet *Heavy Chevalier - Estoc + Plate Armour, Bascinet Helmet *Heavy Chariot - Hyksos Composite Bow + Bronze Scale Armour *Mahout - Persian Composite Bow |-| Battle Conditions= *AOEII: 198 Infantry, 36 Archers, 66 Cavalry, 9 Artillery, 20 Gunpowder = 329 units *RoN: 162 Infantry, 36 Archers, 66 Cavalry, 9 Artillery, 40 Gunpowder = 313 units *Map: Nomad Category:Blog posts